


失落之书

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 失忆的阿代尔斐尔翻开了一本神奇的书。





	失落之书

阿代尔斐尔是在自己行李箱的夹层里发现那本书的，它深蓝色的封面上烫着银色的花体字，丝线自字母的边缘延伸成花朵与蝴蝶，还有沙漏与魔法杖，精致美丽的图案环绕中的是某种他读不懂的语言。

可这本书既然会出现在这里，就意味着它应该是自己的东西。

阿代尔斐尔刚刚重伤初愈，手术的后遗症包括部分记忆的丢失，刚从医院回到家里时，他连自己房间里陈设都感到陌生，但失忆到将某种语言遗忘到连字母都觉得陌生的程度，仍让他感到有些意外。

他在脑海中搜索关于这门语言的信息，慢慢地翻阅着那本书里磨旧的纸页。各种字母就像音符般排列着，他们是语言的符号却仿佛有着超越语言的魔力。阿代尔斐尔拼凑不出任何单词与句子，却奇异地能够读懂字里行间在讲述着天马行空的奇幻童话，故事的主人公是两位美丽的少年，他们结伴从一个世界去到另一个世界，经历过奇妙的旅行与精彩的冒险。

他继续翻着，如痴如醉，直到眼前出现张插图，椭圆形的边框上金色的藤蔓缠绕，中间是个男孩古典风格的侧影，穿着白色的亚麻长袍，是经书上的圣徒与天使身上披挂的那种。

阿代尔斐尔觉得那少年的面孔似有些熟悉，不由得多看了几眼想确认是眼花还是巧合。正当他觉得那金中带粉的发色与每天晨起时镜子里冲自己问好的人有些相似时，画中的少年孩忽然转过身来望着他，如镜像般注视着阿代尔斐尔那张与自己相同的面孔，白皙的手掌自画框下方冉冉抬起。

鬼使神差地，阿代尔斐尔伸出自己的指尖碰了碰少年的掌心，皮肤接触到纸面的刹那视野，传来的感觉不是冰冷单薄而是温热厚实，视野中逼仄的阁楼天旋地转，刹那间变成巨大的意识漩涡，他觉得自己整个人都被卷进潮水般的晕眩中。

待他重新站在坚实的地面上时，脚下踩着的已不再是落着灰尘的木地板，而是散发着新鲜泥土气息的小路，眼前翠绿盎然是郊外美丽的田园风光。

一个少年般模样的人坐在白色的栅栏上，有些惊讶地望着从天而降的阿代尔斐尔。他有着与书中少年相同的面孔，他看起来就是阿代尔斐尔的另一个镜像。

“下午好，阿代尔。”那人的脸上只有片刻的怔然，便很快变成了柔和的笑脸，他轻快地自篱笆上跳下，小跑着朝阿代尔斐尔而来。

“这是怎么回事，为什么你知道我的名字？”阿代尔斐尔边打量着周围边问那仿佛是自己孪生兄弟的人，他觉得自己要么就是在做梦，要么就是脑部的伤还没好。

“咦？你是第一次进到书里的世界吗？”那人有些疑惑地打量着阿代尔斐尔，目光落到他手里的书上，又很快摇着头否认了他自己的猜想，“但第一次打开书的人是不可能到这来的。”

“书？”阿代尔斐尔这才发现那本奇怪的书仍在自己手里握着，按照许多奇幻小说的设定，它应该是穿越时空的魔法道具，是自己莫名其妙来到这里的原因，“这究竟是本什么样的书？”

“这是可以为你打开许多世界之门的钥匙，”那人说着变戏法般取出本相同的书，看上去要更旧些，应该翻阅过很多次。他伸出手做了个邀请的表示，对满脸疑惑的阿代尔斐尔说，“不如到屋子里来喝杯茶吧，让我把这书的事情慢慢告诉你。”

阿代尔斐尔觉得有些头晕，像是时空旅行的后遗症，但他仍尽量礼貌地回应着对方的热情。两位身材模样都相差无几的美丽青年手挽着手走过开着白色野花的绿草地，泥泞的路接着条白色的石板路，尽头是幢看上去有些年代的小庄园。

“你认识他吗？”进门之后，房屋的主人朝室内沏茶的另一位青年打了个招呼，然后转过来问的客人。

“我不认识，”阿代尔斐尔冲那位薰衣草发色的青年微笑表示问候，确定自己不知道他是谁后对自己的镜像摇头。可话音刚落，他就觉得自己的心脏猛地抽搐了一下，牵扯出记忆深处被珍藏在最里面的珍宝。他变得有些不确定，“也可能是我忘记了，医生说我失去了不少记忆。”

“我猜你多半是忘记了，你不可能不认识他的，至少不可能不记得这张脸。”庄园的主人将阿代尔斐尔安排到窗边铺着白色蕾丝的桌子前坐下。薰衣草发色的青年为他们端来香气宜人的花草茶，随后在庄园主人的身边坐下。

阿代尔斐尔看见他们的嘴唇在交替地翕张，应该是在讨论着什么内容，耳朵里却只听得见庄园主人的声音，另一位话题的参与者仿佛说的是唇语，只见他面部的肌肉运动得快速，听上去却沉默无声。

“跟你一样，我叫阿代尔斐尔，不管在哪个世界里，有着这副面容的人都叫阿代尔斐尔，书中有很多个世界，也有很多的阿代尔斐尔。”庄园的主人终于结束与友人的讨论，开始为自己的客人揭示谜团，“这就是为什么我知道你的名字”

玫瑰花图案的骨瓷杯壁烫得阿代尔斐尔缩了下手掌，烧灼般的疼痛告诉他这并不是梦境，但他仍不确定这是否是那场差点夺去他性命的车祸的后遗症。

“而他叫做让勒努，”庄园的主人看着那位紫发的青年说，被提及名字时叫做让勒努的那位对阿代尔斐尔露出柔和的微笑，“同样地，每个世界都有一位相貌相同的让勒努，但你只能跟和你属于相同世界的那位让勒努交流，我猜他此刻正在你们相遇的那个世界中等待着你回去。”

“可我什么都不记得了，”阿代尔斐尔揉着突突跳动的太阳穴说，无论怎么尝试在记忆里追溯，他也想不起任何有关异世界的片段，记忆里翻出的尽是些琐碎令人厌烦的事情，全都只与他出生的那个人们称之为现实的世界有关。他很快放弃了回忆，“每个世界都是相同的吗？”

如果角色相同，那是否舞台也是一致的？

“相同，却又并不一样，”庄园主人伸手替客人抹去额角的虚汗，目光里泛起同情的水色，“怎么说呢？这就好像是你和另一位有缘人被命运放置在故事开始的起点，每个故事的开头都是相同的，但接下来的路该怎么走，要走到哪里去，全凭你们两位的意志。”

“这听上去像是角色扮演的棋子游戏。”而阿代尔斐尔刚刚所听见的便是对游戏规则的解释。而他的任务是寻找到那位属于自己的让勒努，不管他与对方所生活的世界是什么样的，那也肯定比自己来的那个有意思多了，那个世界唯一的优点便是不用担心自己的消失会引起恐慌。

“是的，某种程度上类似，”庄园主人发现对方的气色似乎好些，苍白的嘴唇逐渐呈现出蔷薇的颜色来，“所有被选中的人第一次打开那本书时，都会进入属于自己的世界，在那里与命运安排给自己的伙伴开始冒险和旅行，你们的每一次选择都会指向不同的命运，后续的故事未必都会有美好的结局。”说到这里，他对这个世界的让勒努交换了下眼神，“大部分人并不像我们这样幸运。”

“那么，最不幸的可能性是什么呢？”阿代尔斐尔从那与自己相仿的面孔上读出深重的悲伤，“难道会死吗？”

“所有人到最后都会死的，死亡是既定结局，却不是坏结局。”庄园主人的声音柔和得像是露珠滚落草叶，“最不幸的结局，每个人对此的看法也各有不同。要我来说的话，最痛苦的不是亲眼目睹的死别而是毫不知情的生离。其中一方不告而别离开书中世界再也不归，让另一方空等毕生，这样的事情偶尔也是有的。”

阿代尔斐尔不禁设想了下，如果自己失忆后没有偶然间发现那本书并将它打开，那位在属于他们的故事里等待他归来的让勒努该有多么悲伤和失望，他说不定会以为自己抛弃了他。十分奇怪地，他忽然意识到自己在默认他与那位间存在亲密的关系，明明他根本想不起任何过去的细节，却对那位跟自己一同书写故事的人产生了最深刻的思念。这让他更加确信庄园主人所说的自己不是第一次打开书本的事是真的，自己只是将它忘记了而已。

“请问，我要怎么样才能找到属于我的故事世界呢？”阿代尔斐尔诚恳谦和地问，声音里带着些难以掩饰的急切。

“就你的情况而言，可能不太容易。你必须先确定你属于哪里，在心里想着那个世界，这本书才能带你回去。否则你每次打开书本都只能去往随机的世界，就像你误打误撞来到我这儿一样。”庄园主人面露不忍，却仍然诚实地说着，见自己的客人眼里光芒淡去，又飞快地补充着，“但时间是万能的，只要你不断地尝试，终究会回到你所在的世界的。”

“可我怎么样才能确定那个世界是属于我的呢？”渺茫却存在的希望让阿代尔斐尔感到了些许安慰，被关在疗养院里混日子的他最不缺的就是时间。

“依靠让勒努啊，”庄园主人说话时轻轻触碰着友人放在杯边的手，“别忘了，只有属于你的让勒努才能跟你说话，也就是说，让你某天发现你可以跟那个世界的让勒努交流时，便是回去了属于你的世界里。”

“原来是这样，我明白了，”阿代尔斐尔端起那摸起来温度正好的茶杯，玫瑰花与冰糖的味道滋润着他的味蕾，口中传来的淡淡甜蜜驱散他自原本的世界带来的沉闷，让他迫切地想要去新的世界找回被遗忘的故事，“谢谢你告诉我这些，也谢谢你朋友的茶，请替我向他转达谢意。”

庄园主人偏着头与友人交谈了几句，双方的眉梢眼角都露出默契的笑意，然后一同转过来望着阿代尔斐尔。其中金粉色头发那位说：“他说，不用客气，愿你早日寻找到属于你的让勒努。”

就这样，阿代尔斐尔踏上了寻找让勒努的旅程。

这看上去并不算难，每次只要他伸手触摸插图上那位少年的手心，都会被传送到新的世界去。但这又并不容易，一个世界连着另一个世界，天知道他要尝试多少次才能回归那个被自己遗失的世界。

这本书每次都会将他带到完全不同的场景中。有时候是战火纷争的正中心，两位主人公是英勇无畏的骑士，正挥舞着利剑与恶龙决斗；有时候是黄沙漫天的戈壁，主人公是居住在帐篷里的商人，他们会编织图案美丽的织锦；有时候是宫廷排场的华丽舞会，两位主人公分别担任皇帝麾下不同的职位，却是相同的忠心耿耿；有时候是宁静散发着书香气的校园，主人公皆是青涩的模样，试卷与习题就是他们的全部。

在有的世界里，两位主人公聚少离多，他们原本的生活中有太多无法割舍的责任要承担，无法在这里长时停留，于是他们约好定期回来相聚，他们的故事进展缓慢却依然撼动人心。在另一些世界里，主人公与主人公总是错过彼此回来的时间，但他们依然努力地扮演着各自的角色，从每次归来时发生的变化中感到安心，明白对方并没有放弃这里。还有些世界里的主人公双双在原本的世界中饱尝失意，他们更愿意呆在自己亲手谱写的故事里，至少在这里他们的未来可以掌握在他们手中。

偶尔地，阿代尔斐尔也会遇到跟初遇的那位同样热心的镜像。他们向这位穿过许多的世界浏览过许多故事的追寻者提供各种各样的线索，而他们的友人也通常乐意伸出援手，他们通过身边的伙伴传达出来的意思是，他们会帮忙询问有没有哪个世界的让勒努丢失了阿代尔斐尔。

在不同的世界中穿行的次数多了，阿代尔斐尔逐渐开始懂得何为悲伤的结局。

他曾见在萌芽初生的麦田前见到坐在农用机械里辛勤耕耘的年轻人，由于日晒的缘故那位的肤色比自己稍微深些。他告诉对方自己在寻找让勒努，对方则回答他自己的让勒努某日离开后便再也没有回来，所以他只好继续在这里经营他们两人亲手创办的农场，让这里保持井然有序的样子等他回来。

然而等阿代尔斐尔去往下一个世界，那里的镜像却告诉他种麦子的那位怕是等不到自己的伙伴回来了，那位让勒努在离开前曾对这边的让勒努数次吐露过厌烦。他最初进到书里是是位爱幻想的年轻人，数年之后却开始觉得童话是幼稚的东西，不愿意再为书里的世界浪费时间。

但并不是所有的形单影只都意味着被抛弃，其中有些令人无奈，却又同时标志着完满。

阿代尔斐尔曾在一座林中木屋前见到面容悲伤的让勒努，对方看见他时脸上露出朋友久别重逢的表情，同时泛起在眼睛里的却是深重的怀念。他们无法交流，所以阿代尔斐尔知道这不是他的那位。

虽然不能说话，那位让勒努还是尽可能热情地接待了他，领他到屋子里去歇息。正是在那间不算宽敞却收拾得整洁温馨的室内，阿代尔斐尔从墙上各种各样的照片与信件中了解了他们的故事。

这个世界的两位主人公情投意合，他们在经历了诸多冒险后选择在这里定居，他们也会回到各自出生的世界去做些无法回避的事情，但每次都会尽快地回来。后来，这个世界的阿代尔斐尔发现自己得了不治之症，明白自己已经时日无多的他选择在这里度过生命的最后时光。他走得安详没有痛苦，脸上带着微笑。他的让勒努送别了他却仍不愿意离开这里，让他们共同生活过的家庭维持着他生前的样子。

阿代尔斐尔不知道自己无声的唇语对方能听懂多少，他鼓励了对方，也从对方的表情中看出相同的含义，他想起让勒努之间是可以沟通的，或许他从别的镜像那里知道有一位阿代尔斐尔正在寻找自己的让勒努，并且猜到了那就是眼前这位。

就这样，一路上有美好的故事也有悲伤的故事，有欢笑的涟漪，也有泪水的河流，有尚未谱写的开始，也有尘埃落定的结局。阿代尔斐尔将那本美妙的书妥善收藏，坚定而勇敢地前进着，他相信自己总有一天可以找到他的让勒努。

阿代尔斐尔与让勒努就该是在一起的。

 

2019-01-01


End file.
